Under A Veil
by roseimagine
Summary: Looking through the hazy material the veil was created from was no easy task but she could see the faces from those still here and those of the past, all smiled as she walked along towards the alter. As she reached him he looked upon her and said, "I love you against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be."


So this piece was heavily influenced by two things: first the image representing this short (which I found on pintrest and I thank the illustrator for that lovely image of Akane! I really hope we get to see her wearing that dress in the show but I may be just deluding myself...I hope not.) The other influence was the song Inochi no Arikata by Yugo Kanno, if you haven't listened to the song I highly suggest you should.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Psycho-Pass characters otherwise Kougami would have ended up with Akane already. Make it happen Mr. Gen Urobuchi (make the 3rd season already, pretty please?!)

I do hope you all enjoy it! :)

* * *

 _ **Under A Veil**_

* * *

"Akane is the dress on right?" Kaori shifted many times in front of the mirror, it was just Akane and her at the moment. The white satin dress she wore was fit for a princess, a classic fairytale ending Akane saw once in book she found in a museum.

Akane smiled at her friend, "Kaori, deep breaths." Kaori took a deep breath but looked as if she had forgotten to exhale, she was in such a fuss currently that Akane couldn't help but laugh. To a certain degree her fright was understandable but she had gone far beyond the wedding jitters' standards. Akane grabbed her friend's hand and offered another smile, "you look beautiful."

"Sorry I'm just so nervous, I know I shouldn't be." Kaori continued to look at herself in the mirror.

"Then don't be, we practiced everything enough." Kaori knew she had been right to have just Akane help her out with dressing, accessorizing and makeup. Akane had always had a great sense of style and direction Not to mention it had been Akane's idea to wear contact lenses instead of Kaori's dark framed glasses, her dark chocolate eyes looked more expressive with the light makeup application. Most importantly, Akane's usual calm demeanor helped her feel at ease in her current hours of nervousness.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Akane, thanks." She held her arms out, Akane got up from the chair to hug her friend as she did something felt amiss, empty. Someone was missing from this event; Yuki would have loved to be here, she would have loved to wear the light pink maid of honor gown, Akane was currently wearing.

The senior inspector was now the one with the furrowed expression, she looked at Kaori but then away. Immediately Kaori picked up Akane's sudden distraught look. "Yuki's here and I'm sure she's happy." Time had passed and there were moments when they recalled Yuki with a smile but this particular moment caused the tears to well up in both woman's eyes.

"Yeah and she would say we shouldn't cry and…" Always the one to be festive and disapproving of messing up makeup, Yuki would have scolded them for this sappy act. Akane took a deep breath, she could almost see her lost friend seated in the chair across from her with a glare of disapproval. Akane had gone over these thoughts many times and **he** had consoled her and said _it wasn't her fault_. Akane felt that this was another moment Yuki was deprived.

Though she was able to snap back from these gloomy thoughts and bring Kaori back to reality with her, "we can't keep the groom waiting either she would also say. Let's go." Akane gestured Kaori ahead of herself and both walked out the hotel room where they were greeted with smiles from the other female invites and Kaori's parents.

* * *

They were standing behind a door that led to the outside where the ceremony would take place. The Sakura trees were in bloom which was odd for this time of year but Kaori was so happy that her wedding was turning out to be so perfect.

Akane was peeking through the door, she could see most of the guest already seated and Kaori's future husband Akio standing at the alter: ready and waiting for his fiancé. It would be somewhat of a far walk as Akane stared at the long white carpet stretched out, it made a beautiful contrast to the grass underneath it.

Kaori nodded that she was ready, her mother gestured the band to begin playing. Akane was the first one to be seen as the door to the outside opened, she was glad that she wasn't alone though. She was accompanied by Akio's best man named Norio who was also his brother. Eyes were on them as they made their way towards the alter.

Akane soon noticed that all eyes flickered right, leaving her and Norio to look at Kaori and her father. Akane and Norio parted ways as soon as they reached the alter, he took a side step to the right near the groom which left her alone on the left side. She stood there and continued to watch as the ring and coin bearer, flower girl and finally in view: the bride walked down the aisle.

Kaori was smiling timidly from under the veil but her gaze was set ahead. As soon as she made it her father separated from her which left her to stand side by side with Akio. Akane's looked to the groom and then to her best friend, eyes only for each other and smiles that couldn't be any bigger.

The entire ceremony was complete bliss. The vows especially stood out to Akane; each one spoke of what they loved about one another, defects included. The priest later spoke of the hardships that were still to come and relying on one another's bond could solve future problems.

Finally, the service ended with the words "you may now kiss the bride." Kaori turned to face Akio, they hesitated but then leaned in for a kiss and with that came an outburst of cheers and whistles.

The bride and groom walked back down the aisle, flowers, confetti and other festive assortments being tossed around them as they made their way into the convention hall where the reception would take place.

* * *

Akane took a moment to step outside, there had been many guys who had asked her to dance but she needed a break, a moment to herself to breathe. She walked for a while feeling the convoluted day start to weigh in and as she continued to venture, she found herself walking towards the yard where the wedding had taken place. The long white carpet was still placed over the grass and the alter was still at the end of the trail.

"What would it be like?" Kaori had found her husband because she had let Sibyl choose him for her and lucky enough it worked. Was she brave enough to ever take a step like that? No, she was asking herself the wrong question. It wasn't about courage but about who her heart had decided on. Sybil could recommend a business man, a doctor, but never an enforcer. _More like ex-enforcer, fugitive, rebel or latent criminal_ : the names Sibyl branded him with.

A freezing breeze surrounded her and she closed her eyes.

"Akane? Honey everyone's waiting for us, I don't think you should let him wait any longer." Shoichi Tsunemori stood their concerned at the sudden state of detachment his daughter was presenting.

"Dad?" Akane opened her eyes, the sunlight was pouring heavily through the windows, her vision was murky, there was something weighing her down as well, uncomfortable to say the least. A veil was covering her she realized, and the weight she felt was because she was wearing a fluffy white gown. She was also standing behind a door and her father was wearing a tuxedo, this finished confusing her, "what's going on?"

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, "must have had some sleepless night."

Then there was another voice coming from behind, "Akane don't forget your bouquet. Hand it over Ms. Kuranamori." Yuki came to stand in front of Akane and handed her the large set of roses wrapped in a glossy satin fabric matching that of her dress.

"Yuki? Kunizuka, Shion and Kaori." Akane said as she noticed all the woman assemble beside her, each wearing a smile and similar gowns. Akane came to a realization, they were the bridesmaids and this was a wedding… _my wedding_ , her mind assimilated it slowly and as she did she couldn't prevent the tears from welling up in her eyes.

"Don't start crying, you'll ruin your makeup." Yuki had worked most of the morning on Akane's appearance and wasn't about to let her masterpiece be ruined by the waterworks. Akane nodded in response and looked up trying to make her eyes take back the tears.

"Doesn't she look darling!?" Kaori mused and nudged Yuki in a playful manner.

"But of course! I did the makeup and hair," There wasn't much makeup to be done, just a couple of dabs of it here and there just to bring out Akane's natural beauty. As for the hair, since Akane refused to let it grow out much there wasn't much to be done. Which reminded Yuki, "oh! We almost forgot!"

"That's right!" All the girls looked at each other and grins grew wider.

"Ms. Kuranamori get the box." Yuki signaled. Shion shrugged not knowing where the item in question was, "On the chair."

"Right," Shion opened the medium sized box and Yayoi took a peek inside of it.

"Oh yes, the famous trinkets." Yayoi commented, "So this was from the groom, you have something new." Yayoi gestured Akane to stretch her arm out towards her. In her hands she held a thin silver bracelet, the little gem cutouts were glistening as the sun touched them. Akane stared at it, mesmerized but another item was presented to her by Kaori.

"From me, you get something borrowed." Kaori said as she presented Akane with a delicate necklace with a single diamond in a tear drop shape as the center piece of it.

"And the old from us, your mother and grandmother were very happy about this." Shoichi Tsunemori said. He lifted Akane's veil and from the box he took out a white rose clip hair piece. It had been worn by her grandmother, her mother and now her. Made out of many pieces of a cream colored fabric it accentuated her soft feminine features. He then lowered the veil slowly, he didn't want to admit his little girl was all grown up soon to form a life with the man she had seen eye to eye with, he sighed softly and tried his best to give her a reassuring smile.

"Wait, something blue too!" Yuki exclaimed, everyone stared at her for the sudden outburst. "Hey, I love going the extra mile! Plus, you only get married once, I'm hoping." Yuki teased.

Mr. Tsunemori quickly averted his eyes as he saw the item in Yuki's hand. "I'll be back in a moment." Shoichi left in a scurry down the hall, he needed to give the ladies the last few moment to finish getting Akane ready.

"A garter." Shion let out a laugh, "the most interesting piece of wedding traditions."

Akane blushed as she saw the light blue, lacey fabric the garter was made of. "It's tradition, even I wore one remember?" Kaori said trying to mask her embarrassment with a light laugh.

"Right." Akane said. "I'll lift the dress and someone put it on." Kaori volunteered since Akane had helped her with her vestment on the wedding day, it was only fair if she returned the favor as well.

"Now you're all set." Yuki mused.

"You are so cute!" Shion nodded, agreeing.

"Alright girls, we can't hog her all to ourselves, she's got someone to walk up to." Yayoi commented. They had taken up a lot of time and the guest might start wondering. On cue Mr. Tsunemori came back and Akane grabbed a hold of his arm with one hand and firmly held the bouquet in the other.

"All set, signal the orchestra." In complete synchronization the music began and the doors opened.

Yayoi walked out first with the rings in a little chest, Shion followed after bearing the coins signifying good fortune to the bride and groom. Kaori walked next bearing a small arrangement of roses similar to Akane's bouquet and finally Yuki came almost dancing down the aisle as she tossed the petals that left the white carpet covered in aromatic rose petals.

"Deep breaths my little girl and smile." At last, it was time for Akane and her father's turn to begin their walk.

They took slow steps forward but tried to walk to the tempo of the bride's march. All eyes were on her and it was a little embarrassing to look up but she mustered up her courage to gaze up at the guests. To her right and among the first to stand and cheer was Kagari who whistled in her direction. Next to Kagari was Masaoka, he stood proud and tall, a wide grin overcoming him.

She wished she could lift her veil to see everyone clearer. Those once lost were back, smiles all around, very lively but most importantly they were all equal. Her gaze continued to wander, there was one face missing from the crowd: the cool stare that belonged to Kougami but it was understandable that he wouldn't be here. Her smile faded as she came to that realization, even her steps dragged slightly. The walk to the alter felt much longer than it was and she couldn't see who resided at the end of it as she looked up, her mysterious groom had his back turned towards them.

Three steps away and she noticed Ginoza standing near the alter, he had a rose pin on the pocket of his dark tuxedo, he smiled and nodded towards Akane. "This was a long time coming," Ginoza commented. Before Akane could ask what he meant her father spoke.

"I expect you to take good care of her as always." Her father scolded. In that small exchange with Ginoza she failed to see that her mysterious groom was facing her, hand extended towards her.

Kougami gave a light chuckle, "with my life as usual sir." Kougami smiled at Akane. Mr. Tsunemori with a heavy heart let go of Akane's hand and placed hers in Kougami's awaiting hand. Shoichi Tsunemori had never wanted Akane to work at the MWPSB fearing she would be snatched away but he never expected she would be taken away to be married to one of the subordinates. Her father smiled sadly and went to take a seat in a chair nearby.

Akane was once again mesmerized by him, his demeanor was so different. He was so serene, there were no more troubles pending or revenge in his mind, his expression no longer furrowed, his smile above all was genuine. Kougami cleared his throat which snapped Akane back to her senses. Her hand was in his, shielding and guiding her. They walked up the three steps closer to the alter before he turned to face her again, Shinya lifted her veil and let out another chuckle, "were you expecting someone else?"

"Quite frankly yes." Akane looked around until her eyes settled back to meet his steel ones.

"Very funny inspector, I mean Akane." He smiled, he enjoyed saying her first name now. "I'm sorry, I called you inspector for so long, old habits die hard."

"So I see Shinya." She murmured, one of the only times she referred to him by his first name and she relished it, she had waited for him to speak to her this way for so long.

"Everything worked out the way you always said it would, we are equals."

"Yes, you and I are two halves of a whole." She blushed.

"And you are the better half." He said smirking.

"You think so?" He had always believed in her, praising her decisions and that he hoped someday soon people had her views and ideals but there were certain moments that she felt contradicted his words.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have let you catch me. Like Charles Dickens said in his novel _Great Expectations_ : I love her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." Most everything that could have posed as a possible threat to their relationship was no more. The normal struggles of life were the only adversity they would face, a common threat nothing too extravagant as it could have been.

"I'm happy you think that way." There he was quoting something, his latest book perhaps, charming and romantic, a side she would love to continue to see. Her eyes closed slowly and continued to dwell in his words that made her feel at ease.

"Akane?" He called continuously until his voice changed, it morphed until it was no longer his but of another. Her eyes opened slowly, and quickly she wrapped her arms around herself, she was freezing, _how long had I been out here for?_

"Why are you seated here all by yourself?" Kaori looked at Akane, she looked very pale and exhausted. She looked at her friend for any clue as to what had happened but then she noticed Akane seemed to be holding onto her wristcom, bringing her to the quick conclusion that she might have received a call from the MWPSB, "did something happen?"

Akane's eyes quickly followed to what Kaori was looking at and understood her assumption but told her otherwise. "No, I just needed some air. I danced a lot and felt like I had too much to drink, I feel fine now." She said mustering up a convincing smile.

"Oh, okay. I was a little worried when you suddenly disappeared." It had been a while since Akane had disappeared so her motives weren't the ones she led on but Kaori knew she shouldn't worry as Akane looked calm and cheery.

"Well, I'm fine as you can see." Akane said rising from the seat.

"Well, I was about to do the bouquet toss and my maid of honor was missing, I intend for her to catch it." Kaori whispered.

"Hopefully it will bring me some luck." Akane mumbled, Kaori was turned signaling the other guest that she had found Akane. She had made such a fuss over the disappearance of her friend that many had offered to look for Akane and had been at it for a while.

"Let's go back inside it's freezing up out here." Kaori began to walk back ahead of her. Akane took very small steps ahead, her feet carrying her unwillingly away from the alter and that dream that might possibly never come to pass. If she was lucky part of the element would be realized but with the life she carried now it would be hard to say when.

 _Perhaps the bouquet could bestow a little luck upon her?_

* * *

 _Sorry if it ended up being a little bit of a downer there at the end but I can't help but want something like a wedding of sorts to happen in the anime. Ugh, Sibyl System go away, let Akane be with Ko!_

 _Anyways, thanks for reading! I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this piece, so leave a comment if you can please! :D_

 _Until we meet in another story!_

 _-roseimagine_


End file.
